Guild Wars In-Game Store
The Guild Wars In-Game Store is an internet-store for ArenaNet's Guild Wars related products, accessible by the client itself. Accessed from the character selection screen, it offers additional campaigns, character slots and other upgrades. All purchased goods are automatically added to the account that has been used to log into the Store, so there is no physical shipping at all. The only way to pay is by using a credit or debit card. Available goods Products * Guild Wars Prophecies One Million Edition (29.99 EUR / 19.99 GBP) (Europe only) * Guild Wars Prophecies Game of the Year Edition (29.99 USD) (America only) * Guild Wars Factions (29.99 USD / 22.99 EUR / 19.99 GBP) * Guild Wars Nightfall (29.99 USD / 22.99 EUR / 19.99 GBP) * Guild Wars Eye of the North (29.99 USD / 22.99 EUR / 19.99 GBP) Upgrades * Extra character slots (9.99 USD / 8.99 EUR / 5.99 GBP each, up to a total of 32 slots) * Core / Prophecies / Factions / Nightfall / Eye of the North Skill Unlock Pack (9.95 USD / 8.99 EUR / 5.99 GBP each) * PvP Access Kit (19.95 USD / 17.99 EUR / 11.99 GBP) * PvP Item Unlock Pack (9.95 USD / 8.99 EUR / 5.99 GBP) * Prophecies One Million Edition Upgrade (4.49 EUR / 2.99 GBP) (Europe only) * Prophecies Game of the Year Edition Upgrade (4.99 USD) (America only) * Xunlai Storage Pane (9.99 USD / 8.99 EUR / 5.99 GBP each, up to 4 panes and one additional for free during promotion) * Makeover Pack (9.99 USD / 8.99 EUR / 5.99 GBP for 5 credits) * Extreme Makeover Pack (9.99 USD / 8.99 EUR / 5.99 GBP for 1 credit) * Pet Unlock Pack (9.99 USD / 8.99 EUR / 5.99 GBP to unlock the 26 non-prestige pets) * Character Name Change (14.99 USD / 12.99 EUR / 8.99 GBP to change one character name) Bonus Packs * Bonus Mission Pack (9.99 USD / €8.99 / £5.99) Removed goods * Prophecies PvP Edition (39.99 USD / 35.99 EUR / 23.99 GBP) * Factions PvP Edition (39.99 USD / 35.99 EUR / 23.99 GBP) * Nightfall PvP Edition (39.99 USD / 35.99 EUR / 23.99 GBP) * Bonus Mission Pack (free by spending 29 USD / 26 EUR / 17 GBP between July 5, 2007 and October 31, 2007) Notes * After purchase you will receive an e-mail which contains a section entitled "Keys - Keep these for your records". While the keys are automatically applied at the time of purchase, this e-mail provides backup in case you need them at a later date. * Because Guild Wars is available in different countries, a price must be set in each country. Differences in currency exchange rates can make it appear that players in a certain country pay "more" than another country. However, economic and other factors vary from region to region, so comparing prices can be misleading. Category:Glossary